MEGAMAN AND THE DARK SHADOW OF THE 666
by Uiemad
Summary: ALL OF UR BASIC BATTLENETWORK CHARACTERS AND 2 NEW ONES GIGA AND SANDWICH. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Here's Mega!

UH, TO START OFF, "I OWN CRAPOLA," UH, YEAH  
  
NOW FER THE STORY..  
  
IT IS THE YEAR OF HELL. A GROUP CALLED 666 OR TRIPLE 6 IS REAKING HAVIC ON THE WORLD. THEY R IN SEARCH OF THE ELEMENTAL POWERS.NOW ITS UP TO MEGAMAN, GIGA, ROLL, GUTSMAN, SANDWICH, ZERO, PROTOMAN, GLYDE, AND SOME OTHER PEOPLE TO STOP THE TRIPLE 6.  
  
MEGA: I WANT FOOD!  
  
ROLL: SHUT UP, U JUST ATE!  
  
GUTS: YEAH.  
  
MEGA: THAT WAS THREE MINUTES AGO!  
  
ROLL: DO U KNOW HOW MUCH U ATE! ? !  
  
MEGA: NO! OF COURSE NOT! Y SHOULD I?  
  
ROLL & GUTS: U HAD TWO EGGS, TEN PANCAKES, THREE GARBAGE BAGS, TWENTY-SIX 82 LB STEAKS, TWENTY-NINE BOWLS OF ICE CREAM, THIRTEEN CAKES, A CHAIR, A TOILET, AND THE MANAGER!  
  
MEGA: IT TASTED GOOD TOO!  
  
*CRASH*  
  
MEGA: I WANT A PONY!!!  
  
GUTS: UR AN IDIOT MEGA!  
  
ROLL: GUTS UR THE IDIOT!  
  
(MEGAMAN GETS OUT OF THE CAR AND SEES GIGA)  
  
MEGA: HI GIGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GIGA: U FUCKIN IDIOT, U DROVE RIGHT THROUGH MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!! DICK!  
  
MEGA: YOUR WELCOME!  
  
GIGA: OH, HI ROLL! ^ _^  
  
ROLL: HI GIGA! ^_^  
  
GUTS: OHHHHH BROTHER!  
  
MEGA: I HAVE A BROTHER! ^_^  
  
GUTS, ROLL&GIGA: ..O.O.DICK!  
  
MEGA: LOOK I CAN MAKE A SKATBOARDER! O-I---/:  
  
GIGA: HOWD YA DO THAT???  
  
MEGA: I TOLD DAMIEN TO ^_^  
  
(OUT OF NO WHERE, BASS COMES IN)  
  
BASS: HI BRO!  
  
GIGA: WUT UP DOG?  
  
BASS: MEGA, I CHALENGE U TO A DUEL TO THE DEATH!!  
  
MEGA: IS THERE FREE FOOD?  
  
BASS: FINE!  
  
MEGA: I ACCEPT YOUR CHALENGE OF DOOM  
  
(MEGA BECOMES SERIOUSE AND IS NO LONGER AN IDIOT)  
  
MEGA&BASS: BATTLE RUTINE SET.EXICUTE!  
  
(MEGAMAN'S ARM TURNS INTO A CANON AND SHOOTS A YELLOW BLAST AT BASS)  
  
(BASS REFLECTS THE BLAST WITH JUST HIS FINGER)  
  
BASS: HAHAHA.NOW TO FINISH U OFF!  
  
(SOME HOW, THE BLAST THAT WAS REFLECTED HIT AN ORBITING SATILITE, WHICH THEN FELL ON BASS)  
  
BASS: ....OWWIE.....*_*  
  
MEGA: WHERES THE FOOD?!?  
  
ROLL: IT SEAMS UVE RETURNED BACK TO NORMAL  
  
MEGA: YES U HAVE!  
  
(ALL OF A SUDDEN, COMES THE DEMENTED EVIL BEING OF HELL!)  
  
GIGA: THE LIFE VIRUSE.  
  
MEGA: .LOOKS LIKE CABBAGE.YUM!  
  
(MEGA JUMPS AT THE LIFE VIRUS AND TAKES A BITE OUT OF HIM!)  
  
WILL MEGA LIVE, WHO CARES BUT FIND OUT ANYWAY ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	2. Bass is an ass!

CHAPTER 2. LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER?  
  
LIKE BEFORE I OWN CRAP!!!!!!!!!! FOR U ZERO & PROTOMAN FANS THEY'LL BE IN THE CHAPTER  
  
  
  
(OUT OF NOWHERE COMES ZERO & PROTOMAN KNOCKING MEGA AWAY FROM THE VIRUSE)  
  
ZERO: STOP RIGHT THERE MEGA!  
  
PROTOMAN: YEAH UR NOT HERTIN MY PET BOB!  
  
ROLL, GIGA, GUTS: *GASP*  
  
MEGA: I WANT 1!  
  
GLYDE: HI!  
  
MEGA: OH YEAH I FORGOT TO TELL U I INVITED GLYDE OVER FOR. UH. STUFF!  
  
BASS: HAHAHAHA  
  
ROLL: WHAT THE JERK IS BACK!  
  
BASS: U SHALL PAY FOR UR INSOLENTS!  
  
(BASS IS ABOUT TO KILL ROLL WHEN GIGA JUMED IN FRONT OF THE ATTACK)  
  
BASS: U IDIOT!  
  
ROLL: GIGA U SAVED ME ^_^  
  
(GIGA BLASTS OFF BASS' HEAD)  
  
BASS' HEAD: OWCH! *_*  
  
GIGA: DIE!  
  
(THEN GIGA BLASTS HIM TO SPACE)  
  
EVERYONE EXEPT MEGAMAN: YAAAAAAY  
  
MEGA: IM HUNGY  
  
GLYDE: MEGA IS RIGHT LETS GET SOME PIZZA.  
  
EVERYONE: K!  
  
(EVRYONE IS EATING PIZZA WHEN BASS FALLS FROM THE SKY)  
  
BASS: CAN I HAVE SOME PIZZA?  
  
(ROLL KINDLY GIVES HIMA A PIECE OF PEPPERONI PIZZA)  
  
BASS: THANK U. ^_^  
  
ROLL: UR WELCOME. -_-  
  
(GIGA THEN BLASTS BASS BACK INTO THE SKY)  
  
EVERYONE: YAAAAAAAY!  
  
MEGA: YUM  
  
GLYDE: MEGA SHUT UP  
  
MEGA: Y  
  
GLYDE: CAUSE UR STUPID  
  
MEGA: OK! ^_^  
  
GLYDE: -_-  
  
ZERO & PROTO: AAAAAAAAAH!  
  
(ZERO & PROTO FALL TO THE GROUND)  
  
ZERO: *_*  
  
PROTO: *_*  
  
(THE LIFE VIRUSE TRIES TO EAT ROLL BUT GIGA SAVES HER AGAIN)  
  
ROLL: THANK U ^_^  
  
(ROLL KISSES GIGA)  
  
GIGA: O_O  
  
(GIGA RUNS AROUND LAGHING LIKE AN IDIOT)  
  
MEGA: *FART*  
  
(GIGA STILL RUNNING AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT STOPS SMELLS THE GASS AND FAINTS, SO DOES EVERYONE ELSE)  
  
LIFE VIRUSE: THE STENCH, IT DOES NOT COMPUTE  
  
(THE LIFE VIRUSE THEN SHATTERS INTO A MILLION PIECES)..... ************************************************** THREE DAYS LATER, GIGA IS HOLDIN A PARTY AT HIS HOUSE......  
  
MEGA: BASS WHERES MY FREE FOOD!?!  
  
BASS: UH.U ALREADY ATE IT  
  
MEGA: I DID?  
  
BASS: YEAH U JUST FORGOT  
  
MEGA: OH, OK THEN!  
  
GIGA: EVERYONE LETS PLAY A GAME.  
  
EVERYONE: OK!  
  
MEGA: IS IT A EATING GAME?  
  
GIGA: FIRST OF ALL ITS "AN" SECOND NO ITS NOT  
  
MEGA: OH  
  
GIGA: BUT FIRST WERE GOING TO DO 1 THING  
  
(GIGA SETS A BOTTLE ON THE FLOOR)  
  
GIGA: EVERYONE SIT AROUND THE BOTTLE  
  
EVERYONE: K!  
  
GIGA: THE RULES R SIMPLE, I SPIN THE BOTTLE WHOEVER IT LANDS ON GETS 1 HOUR IN A CLOSET WITH ROLL.HE HE HE! WERE ONLY PLAYING ONCE!  
  
ROLL: *SIGH*  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: YAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
MEGA: IF I WIN CAN I HAVE AN HOUR IN THE CLOSET WITH SOME PIZZA?  
  
GIGA: UH SURE.  
  
BASS: IM PLAYING!  
  
ROLL: WHERED U COME FROM?  
  
GIGA: NEVER MIND!  
  
(GIGA SPINS THE BOTTLE, TO NO SURPRISE IT LANDS ON HIM)  
  
GIGA: ^_^  
  
ROLL: ^_^  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: AAAAAAAH.  
  
MEGA: I WANTED THAT PIZZA TOO...  
  
(GIGA AND ROLL LOCK THEM SELFS IN THE CLOSET)  
  
***************************************************  
  
(ZERO, PROTOMAN, AND GLYDE R STARTING TO GET UPSET)  
  
ZERO: ITS BIN THREE HOURS!  
  
(ZERO TURNS AROUND AND SEES THE PIZZA GONE, HE THEN TURNS TO MEGA)  
  
ZERO: DON'T TELL ME U ATE 999,999,999 BOXES OF PIZZA?  
  
MEGA: THEN I WONT  
  
ZERO: MAN! WE CANT EVEN LEAVE U ALONE FOR A MINUTE OR ALL THE FOOD WILL BE GONE!  
  
(GIGA AND ROLL BOTH COME OUT OF THE CLOSET SMILING)  
  
EVERYONE: FINALLY! CAN WE START ANOTHER GAME NOW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPT  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	3. Ha ha ha!

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
GIGA: LETS PLAY..  
  
(GIGA IS THEN CUT OFF BY A BLAST FIRED BY BASS)  
  
BASS: NO ONE MOVE OR ROLL GETS IT!  
  
(BASS IS SEEN HOLDING A GUN TO ROLL'S HEAD)  
  
(EVERYONE BUT GIGA , GUTS, AND MEGA RUN AWAY)  
  
(MEGA THEN HIDES IN THE HOUSE)  
  
BASS: IT LOOKS LIKE ITS UP TO U GIGA  
  
(GIGA SHOOTS BASS)  
  
BASS: INSOLENT!  
  
GIGA: KILL ME NOT ROLL!  
  
BASS: HMMMMM. THIS IS A VERY GOOD OFFER.FINE!  
  
(BASS BLASTS GIGA IN THE HEAD)  
  
GIGA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
ROLL: GIIIIIIIGAAAAA  
  
(GIGA FALLS TO THE GROUND)  
  
(THERE IS BLOOD COVERING GIGA'S HEAD, WHEN ROLL SEES THIS SHE SCREAMS AND STARTS TO CRY)  
  
ROLL: BASS HOW COULD U?  
  
BASS: HA, HA, HA, HA!  
  
(BASS THEN SHOOTS ROLL IN THE ARM)  
  
ROLL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
(GIGA SEES THIS AND MERACULISLY GETS UP AND THROWS A VOLLEY OF BEAMS AT BASS)  
  
BASS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
(WHILE BASS IS ON THE GROUND GIGA RUNS OVER TO ROLL)  
  
GIGA: ROLL?  
  
ROLL: .  
  
(GIGA PUTS HIS HANDS OVER ROLL HE STARTS TO CRY, THEN, SCREAM, ALL OF A SUDDEN GIGA'S HAIR GROWS TO THREE TIMES ITS LENGTH A SUDDEN BURST OF ENERGY APPEARS AROUND GIGA IT THEN GOES TO ROLL, ROLL STARTS TO GLOW, THEN SHE OPENS HER EYES)  
  
GIGA: ROLL?  
  
ROLL: GIGA?  
  
(MEGA THEN COMES OUT SIDE AGAIN JUST AS ROLL KISSES GIGA)  
  
GIGA: 0_0  
  
(GIGA FAINTS)  
  
MEGA: ROLL CAN I HAVE SOME SPAGGETIE?  
  
ROLL: SURE JUST HELP ME GET GIGA TO BED  
  
MEGA: YAY!  
  
(GIGA WAKES UP AND SEES ROLL SITTING NEXT TO HIM THEN HE NOTICES MEGA EATIN A GIANT TUB OF SPAGETIE)  
  
ROLL: OH YER AWAKE  
  
MEGA: WANT SOME SGETTIE?  
  
GIGA: SURE!  
  
(GIGA GRABS SOME CHOPSTICKS AND STARTS EATIN)  
  
ROLL: -_-  
  
GIGA: HEY, WHAT HAPPENED TO BASS?  
  
ROLL: WE DON'T KNOW  
  
GIGA WHAT DO U MEAN WE?  
  
ROLL: ME AND MEGA  
  
GIGA: MEGA DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!  
  
ROLL: OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT  
  
MEGA: I KNOW HOW TO EAT  
  
GIGA: THAT DOESN'T COUNT!  
  
(ALL OF A SUDDEN BASS CRASHES THROUGH THE DOOR)  
  
BASS: GUESS WHAT? IM THE LEADER OF 666, BUT I SHOUDNT HAVE TOLD U THAT.  
  
GIGA, MEGA, ROLL, AND BASS: BATTLE ROUTINE SET EXECUTE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I KNOW IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT, HEY! REVIEW PLEASE 


	4. Bass, a leader?

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
GIGA: BOTH OF U STAY OUT OF THIS! BASS THIS IS BETWEEN U AND ME!  
  
BASS: FINE!  
  
(GIGA LUNGED AT BASS JUST AS MEGA RUNS INTO THE KITCHEN)  
  
ROLL: BE CAREFUL!  
  
BASS: DIE!  
  
(BASS SHOOTS A RAY OF LIGHT AT GIGA' NOW HAIRED HEAD)  
  
(ALL OF A SUDDEN SOMETHING KNOCKS GIGA TO THE GROUND AND LUNGES AT BASS)  
  
GIGA, BASS, & ROLL: WHAT  
  
(THE THING KNOCKS BASS ON THE GROUND AN JUMPS BACK TO ROLL & GIGA)  
  
BASS: *_*  
  
ROLL: WHO R U  
  
SANDWICH: I AM SANDWICH  
  
GIGA: WHAT! UR ONLY A SANDWICH!!!!!  
  
(MEGA STILL IN THE KITCHEN YELLS)  
  
MEGA: YUM!  
  
BASS: I GOT BEATEN BY A SANDWICH -_-  
  
SANDWICH: ^_^  
  
(BASS TELAPORTS AWAY, SANDWICH FOLLOWS)  
  
GIGA & ROLL: BYE  
  
(MEGA RUNS OUT OF THE KITCHEN)  
  
MEGA: I GOT THE PENUT BUTTER!  
  
ROLL: WHATS THAT FOR?  
  
MEGA: TO PUT ON SANDWICH! DUH! WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE FOR?  
  
ROLL & GIGA: -_-  
  
(LATER)  
  
MEGA: I GOT THE POPCORN  
  
GIGA: YAAAY  
  
ROLL: WHATS THE POPCORN FOR?  
  
GIGA & MEGA: TO EAT!  
  
ROLL: -_-  
  
(DINGDONG!)  
  
MEGA: COME IIIIN!  
  
(ZERO, GLYDE, & PROTO COME IN AND SIT THIER DUFFS ON THE COUCH)  
  
ZERO: WHAT UP?  
  
GIGA: NOTIN  
  
(KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK)  
  
MEGA: COME IIIIN!  
  
ROLL: MEGA U DON'T DO THAT FOR ALL U KNOW IT COULD BE..........BASS  
  
(BASS STEPS INTO THE ROOM AND SITS ON THE COUCH TOO)  
  
GIGA: U AND YER BIG MOUTH ROLL!  
  
(BASS GRABS SOME POPCORN AND SHOVES IT IN HIS MOUTH)  
  
ROLL: ARENT U SUPPOSED TO BE DOIN SOMETHIN EVIL?  
  
BASS: NO, I GOT TODAY OFF  
  
ROLL: OH  
  
BASS: THIS IS GOOD  
  
EVERYONE BUT ROLL: YUP  
  
(ROLL SITS HER DUFF ON THE COUCH NEXT TO GIGA, AND STARTS TO EAT POPCORN)  
  
ROLL: THIS IS GOOD  
  
GIGA: ROLL SHUT UP, NONE OF US R TALKIN , BESIDES I CANT HEAR THE SIMPSONS!  
  
BASS: YEAH!  
  
******************************************************  
  
(999 EPISODES LATER)  
  
GIGA, ROLL, & MEGA: BYE  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: BYE!  
  
ROLL: I SLEEPY  
  
MEGA: ME TOO  
  
GIGA: LETS GO TO BED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL NOT VERY GOOD BUT HEY WORK WITH ME HERE IM RUNNIN OUT OF IDEAS. REVIEW PLEAS. 


	5. A HAPPY ENDING

CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
(3 DAYS AFTER THE POPCORN INCIDENT)  
  
BASS: I HAVE COME TO KILL U ALL  
  
MEGA: NO WAY!  
  
BASS: THAT'S IT! LETS FIGHT!  
  
MEGA & BASS: BATTLE ROUTINE SET,..EXECUTE!  
  
(MEGA FIRED A VOLLEY OF BLASTS AT BASS, BASS REFLECTED THE FIRST BUT THE REST HIT HIM)  
  
BASS: AAAAAAH!  
  
MEGA: AAAAAAH!  
  
(BASS LUNGED AT MEGA WITH A SWORD IN HIS HAND, HE TOOK A SWIPE AT MEGA BUT MISSED)  
  
(THEN MEGA STARTED CHARGING UP HIS SHOT WHEN SANDWICH, ZERO, PROTO, & GLYDE FLEW IN TO HELP MEGA, BUT BASS BLEW THEM BACK, THEY FELL TO THE GROUND UNCONCIOUSE.)  
  
BASS: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(THEN MEGA LET GO OF HIS CHARGE SHOT AND IT HIT BASS IN THE FACE)  
  
BASS: INSOLENT!  
  
MEGA: DIE!  
  
(BASS LUNGES AT MEGA)  
  
MEGA: *FART*  
  
BASS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
( BASS FELL TO THE GROUND. JUST AS MEGA IS ABOUT TO FINISH HIM OFF BASS GETS UP AND PUNCHES HIM RIGHT IN THE GUT)  
  
MEGA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
(MEGA FALLS TO THE GROUND UNCONCIOUS)  
  
BASS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
ROLL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
( ROLL LUNGES AT BASS BUT, BASS KNOCKS HER ON THE GROUND)  
  
(JUST AS HE IS ABOUT TO KILL HER, GIGA WACKS HIM IN THE FACE)  
  
(BASS HOLDING HIS FACE)  
  
BASS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! U JERK! IM GONNA BLOW U INTO A MILLION PIECES!  
  
(GIGA AND BASS LUNGE AT EACH OTHER SCREAMING)  
  
BASS: DIIIIIIIE!  
  
GIGA: DIIIIIIIE!  
  
(GIGA AND BASS BOTH STOP IN THEIR TRACKS)  
  
BASS: NO U DIE  
  
GIGA: NO U DIE  
  
BASS: NO U  
  
GIGA: NO U  
  
BASS: U!  
  
GIGA: U!  
  
BASS & GIGA: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
(THEY BOTHE LUNGE AT EACH OTHER AGAIN)  
  
(GIGA BLASTS BASS' ARM OFF)  
  
BASS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! U ASS!  
  
(GIGA THEN SHOOTS THE REST OF BASS TO PIECES)  
  
GIGA: NO... U DIE  
  
(GIGA RUNS OVER TO EVERYONE TO SEE IF THEIR OK)  
  
(HE TAKES EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE)  
  
*****************************************************  
  
(THREE MONTHS LATER)  
  
SOME GUY: U MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE  
  
( ROLL KISSES GIGA)  
  
GIGA: 0_0  
  
(GIGA JUMPS AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT THEN FAINTS)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END! 


End file.
